stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Stickman Universe: Short Stories
Stickman Universe: Short Stories are sort of novelized short stories for the Stickman Universe ''series. The short stories all started during the fourth season of Stories from Summer, being a bunch of written mini-series for each character in the side-series. It later became a part of the main series during Chapter V - Part 5, being released at the end of each season until Chapter VI - Part 4, where the frequency of each short story being released became random. There are currently 3 volumes with 23 short stories overall. Volume 1 Chapter V - Part 6 *Claws Upfront - A short story about Paige and her claws *Black Robe- A short story about Rose and her outfit *Slush it Up! - A short story about Pedro, Marc, Andrew and Kirby and them having to deal with a sleepy Pix Chapter VI - Part 1 *Kiro's Training Session - A short story of Kiro and his everyday training style *Amy's Rainy Day - A short story of Amy back in her childhood *Universe Habit - A short story of Andrei, Ian and Ailey at the Universe household *Double Danger - A short story of Robert and Harry trying to prevent yet another failure Volume 2 Stories from Summer - Season 4 *'Justin Time''' - A short story of Justin doing a favor for his combat maids *'A Good Lea Out' - A short story of Lea trying to think of ideas for the School Festival (ties in with Episode 32 and 35) *'Maid For Preparations' - A short story of the Pines Family's combat maids have to deal with a really a crucial objective *'Battle Butlers!' - A short story of a three-way battle between Vincent, Oscar and Maverick over something very special *'Hermione's Fine Day' - A short story of Hermione at her mansion *'Alice Special' - A short story of Alice, which also tells her time before the events of Stories from Summer - Season 4. Chapter VI - Part 2 *'Aira Around Before' - A short story of Aira before she transferred to Pearlshore World University (ties in with Episode 1 of Chapter VI - Season 2) *'Everyday Melody' - A short story of Melody's everyday life *'My Life As A Teenage Android' - A short story of Alyssa at her father's laboratory *'Popstar Legends' - A short story of Rika and Iyumi learning about a mythological idol *'Council Trio Explorers' - A short story of Yui and Ritsu doing temporary duties in the student council of Pearlshore University under Icharu's supervision Volume 3 Chapter VI - Part 3 *'Part-time Destiny' - A short story of Destiny's secret *'Idol's Beginning' - A short story of Keira helping Rika during her first days as a new popstar *'We Hunt, He Hunted' - A short story of Vincent trying to escape something or someone *'Devilry's Night' - A short story of Devilry seemingly creating mayhem in an unknown location (ties in with Episodes 23, 24, 25 and 26) Chapter VI - Part 4 *'Danger Immobility' - A short story of Historia being confronted by Vincent and told to do questionable things for him *'The Ignorant Queen' - A short story of Historia bringing a fictional tale to life *'Chivalry of Time' - A short story of Historia bringing Melody, Vincent, Mayuri, Stephanie and Fate along with her on a "special task" *'Mio's Sunday' - A short story of Mio during a sunday *'Hinamaya Mangalized' - A short story of Hinamaya, Iyumi and Tsumugi trying to come up with a one-shot manga *'Sweet Angelic Specialty' - A short story of Mayuri trying to do something special for someone Chapter VI - Part 5 *'Rose's Day' - A short story of Rose spending an entire day trying to be normal. *'Yui Tea Time' - A short story of Yui trying to spend her time in the clubroom alone. *'2017 Valentine's Day Special' - A special short story for Valentine's Day (2017). *'Horror House Hysterics' - A short story of the group and a haunted house. Trivia *With the exception of Vincent, Historia has recently had the most appearance in the short stories, with a total of 5 (6 if one were to count her cameo in Volume 2 - Popstar Legends). **Additionally Marc, Andrew, Felix and Wilhelma have had the least amount of appearances, with only 1 for each. *The short stories' illustrations use the anime designs for each character and also displays much more "revealing" content unlike the main animated series. *Currently, Volume 2 has the most short stories, with 11 in total (6 for SfS - SE 4 and 5 for Ch. VI - SE 2). Category:Stickman Universe